Fênix nas cinzas, Fênix Renascendo
by Layla Hamilton - Original
Summary: Quando tudo parece sair errado e a fênix começa a despencar do céu dourado em que vive, alguém ampara sua queda profissional e familiarmente falando. Como será que Layla consertará os seus problemas? Yuri x Layla 3ª fic! Sigam a ordem!
1. Chapter 1

PHOENIX IN ASHES, PHOENIX REBORNING FÊNIX NAS CINZAS, FÊNIX RENASCENDO

O que fazer quando nada é estável? Quando os momentos em que penso estar bem mudam de tal forma que me deixam até sem ar? Isso é basicamente o que ocorre comigo, e sempre acho que só acontece comigo. Claro, não deixo de dizer que passei ótimos momentos no Kaleido Star, mas sempre sofri e suei muito para conseguir atingir meus objetivos, sendo que nem sempre foram totalmente realizados. Isso é meio estranho de se pensar agora, já que atualmente minha vida está rotineira... E é isso que me preocupa. Toda vez que as coisas estão calmas demais, algo acontece. Qualquer acontecimento, portanto, deixa sempre vestígios para o futuro, próximo ou distante, e eu nunca sei como ou quando tornarão a aparecer. Por que, por exemplo, eu continuo sentindo que me falta algo? Por que realizar peças no Kaleido e na Broadway não me satisfazem mais? Por que, mesmo com Yuri, eu sinto que ainda falta alguma coisa para preencher o vazio que sinto? Essas perguntas tornam Leon-"obsessivo" Oswald e uma paralisia permantente problemas pequenos, ao meu ver... Mas por que isso agora...?

Pensava sobre tudo isso em pleno trabalho, coisa que jamais havia acontecido antes. Kalos já havia escolhido a nova peça. Não queria contar comigo ou com Sora, já que ambas estávamos cheias de afazeres, mas não se continha. Não tinha tempo de fazer novos testes para papéis principais, e mesmo que tivesse, sabia que a melhor escolha seria o "quarteto fantástico" para os papéis de protagonistas. Parecia até que Kalos se esquecera de que Leon não estaria ali para fazer um desses papéis...

Desviei-me rapidamente dos pensamentos quando ouvi a voz bem próxima de Cathy ecoar na minha mente, através de um grito abafado que não queria chamar atenção de todos. Não sabia como ela havia chegado tão perto de mim sem que eu notasse.

- Layla! - ela me chamou, junto de um cutucão, nada agradável por sinal - O que houve com você? Nunca foi de se distrair assim. Ultimamente anda muito estranha...

- ... Desculpe, Cathy. Desculpe - finalmente acordei de meus pensamentos. Quando percebi, estava no auditório do Kaleido Star, ouvindo Kalos falar sobre a nova peça. Olhei para cada um que estava à frente do palco; todos o escutavam atentamente, ansiosos. Eu estava ao lado esquerdo de Cathy e ao lado direito de Yuri, o qual me olhava de vez em quando, preocupado. Apesar disso, não disse nada. Felizmente, ele agora confia em mim e respeita meus pensamentos... Exceto quando são um tanto exagerados ou quando resolvem parecer duvidosos quanto à nossa confiança um no outro.

- Mia Guillem, como sempre, será a diretora da nova peça e Cathy Taymor será a produtora... - Kalos não parava de falar. Pela primeira vez, entediei-me naquela sala. Minha conduta não estava normal, especialmente depois que percebi meu tédio. Isso só podia significar que eu não estava contente com a minha atual situação. Algo novo precisava acontecer, caso contrário eu me veria na mesma situação em que estive há um tempo atrás, em plena estréia de "Phoenix", na Broadway. Perdida e deslocada do mundo, não tendo mais estradas para percorrer... Será que eu já não estou nesse nível novamente...?

Ela estava completamente perdida em pensamentos. Desde os recentes acontecimentos com Leon, ela estava mais distraída com as coisas. Agora, então, enquanto ouvíamos Kalos, nem se fala. Layla, o que há de errado com você? Tento decifrá-la, já que não me conta o que se passa na sua cabeça, mas é uma tarefa dificílima. E se ela estiver pensando nele...? Não... Prometi confiar nela, não é mesmo? Yuri, mantenha sua palavra, ou colocará tudo a perder... Tudo a perder...? Eu nem sei bem o que está ganho... Sei que a amo, mas não parece o suficiente para ela. Se ela não demonstra, então isso fica mais difícil. Também sei o quanto ela é reservada, mas estamos juntos ou não? Ela deveria conseguir se abrir comigo, mas tudo o que fez nas últimas semanas foi me evitar, com a desculpa que não queria que os vissem somente como um casal... Isso é ridículo, ao meu ver, mas tentar argumentar é pior do que não falar nada... Por enquanto, estou suportando... Mas por quanto tempo...?

Dei um leve suspiro enquanto ouvia Kalos. Sarah olhou-me estranhamente, mas fingi que não vi. Apenas olhava Layla de relance, de vez em quando. Ao contrário dela, eu parecia estar conseguindo ouvir Kalos e meus pensamentos ao mesmo tempo... Apenas parecia.

Dia longo e esquecível... Fui à Nova Iorque com Cathy, logo depois da longa e interminável palestra de Kalos, acertar alguns assuntos no teatro da Broadway. Enquanto eu não apresentava nenhuma peça, era produtora de outras que ali ocorriam. Era um trabalho novo e interessante, o qual eu comecei a fazer há poucas semanas atrás... Bem, até então, era interessante. Mas de nenhuma forma eu conseguia tirar aqueles mesmos pensamentos da cabeça, mesmo quando me distraía com o trabalho. E eles prevaleceram ao longo dos próximos dias, parecendo uma doença de longa duração. Por que esse vazio? Por quê?

Foi quando, ao ver uma figura muito familiar na calada da noite, em minha própria casa, essas dúvidas e esse vazio levemente esvaeceram-se. Não sei bem explicar o por quê, mas ao ver meu pai, esperando que eu chegasse em casa, senti algo indescritível, uma preocupação misturada com uma espécie de carência e... Felicidade? Bom, foi tudo que consegui descrever naquela hora.

- P-papai? O que faz aqui? - perguntei surpresa. Afinal de contas, ele era a última pessoa a qual eu esperaria ali.

- Olá... Layla. Por favor, queira se sentar. Tenho algo para lhe dizer.

Para ele ter vindo de Londres até aqui e me esperar a essa hora, tinha de ser importante, o que me preocupava ainda mais. Não tive escolha, a não ser me sentar no sofá, à frente do qual ele estava, e ouvi-lo.

- Vim aqui só para lhe mostrar os seus novos projetos - disse na maior calma e autoridade do mundo. Estranhei. Mostrar meus novos projetos? Que projetos? Eu não tinha feito novos testes há semanas, mesmo porque já estava trabalhando.

- Desculpe pai, mas acho que não entendi direito. Eu não...

- Eu mesmo assinei os contratos, já que se tratam de amigos meus. É importante e imprescindível que você faça esses filmes, pelo bem da Hamilton Foundation. Ambos serão gravados na Europa e simultaneamente, mas não se preocupe, eles terão horários sincronizados para não prejudicá-la. Além do que, você terá horas de diferença entre uma filmagem e outra, tanto para descansar quanto para ir à entrevistas, reuniões e, claro, jantares com os diretores e comigo.

Não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Ele já havia decidido coisas sobre a minha vida profissional sem me consultar antes, mas elas nunca haviam me impedido de fazer o que eu queria, ainda mais quando se tratava em escolher entre o Kaleido ou os filmes os quais eu era obrigada a fazer. Tentar explicar a situação foi em vão.

- Papai, o Kaleido e a Broadway já...

- Layla, Layla! Esqueça o passado! - ele mudara da água para o vinho, só porque mencionei aquela palavra com 'K'. Nunca havia entendido direito por que ele sempre mudava quando eu a mencionava. Isso começou a acontecer depois que eu ganhei o Festival de Circo, sem mais nem menos. Enfim, hesitei ligeiramente quando ele mudou o tom de voz, mas mantive a calma, como sempre - Você foi brilhante no que já fez por lá, mas há de convir que você tem que crescer na sua carreira profissional. Nada melhor do que os filmes que eu seleciono para isso.

"Como pôde me dizer que eu fui brilhante no Kaleido Star, sendo que não assistiu a mais de um espetáculo meu?! Fui brilhante? Eu SOU brilhante! Kalos ainda precisa de mim, como acrobata, como produtora, como companheira de trabalho e idéias. E você não quer que eu cresça na minha carreira profissional porque 'só quer o melhor para mim'. Na verdade, só pensa nos negócios que provavelmente irão duplicar quando o nome Hamilton ficar mais conhecido ainda!". Pelo menos, era isso que eu queria ter dito a ele... Mas apenas fiz o contrário.

- Está certo... Farei isso...

- Ótimo - Ele sorriu triunfante, fitando-me. Ao longo da noite, explicou-me toda a minha agenda: o que eu deveria fazer, onde eu deveria ir, que vôos pegar... Só se esqueceu de mencionar a palavra "dormir" nesse meio-termo. No entanto, tive a impressão de ouvi-la ecoando na minha cabeça a cada minuto da madrugada que se passava. A única coisa que fiz, quando ele finalmente terminou sua "pequena" palestra, foi tirar os sapatos e despencar na cama. Depois disso, não me lembrei nem de ter me virado na cama ou sonhado com alguma coisa.

Agora... A única coisa que eu pensei antes de adormecer foi... Por que raios palestras resolveram me entediar assim?!


	2. Chapter 2

PHOENIX IN ASHES, PHOENIX REBORNING - FÊNIX NAS CINZAS, FÊNIX RENASCENDO Parte 2

Assustei-me quando a vi no dia seguinte. Aquele... Zumbi realmente era ela? Estava muito pálida e claramente mostrava olheiras de sono. Nunca a vi de aparência tão péssima, mesmo de cabelos escovados e o perfume - hipnotizante, devo acrescentar - de sempre. Pensei muito no que dizer antes de me aproximar e falar com ela. Qualquer palavra errada e acho que não sairia vivo do Kaleido Star naquele dia.

- Noite ruim? - cheguei lentamente perto dela para que não se assustasse, mas não adiantou. Olhou-me com uma expressão de espanto e, em seguida, de certa raiva. O que teria acontecido era o que eu mais desejava perguntar, mas pelo seu olhar, era melhor eu esperar um pouco mais para fazê-lo.

- Péssima. - respondeu-me friamente, o que era mais incomum ainda. Pensei em impedi-la e tentar arrancar o que não queria me dizer, mas também achei melhor não não fazer isso. Quem sabe o que aconteceria se eu o tentasse... E isso me fez refletir novamente sobre nossa relação. Por que não paro de pensar nela a todo segundo? Amor? Preocupação? Não, não é só isso... Se fosse, seria bem mais fácil de se resolver... Ou talvez não. E essas contradições só estavam me deixando mais louco ainda! Agora, com Layla naquele estado, pioraram. Confiança fragilizada e afastamento de almas seriam as palavras que mais se encaixavam na nossa situação...

O estranho foi que, ao olhar para a expressão dela uma segunda vez, percebi, através dos olhares cansados, uma determinação extremamente forte, mais perigosa do que aquela vez, na técnica fantástica. O que estaria tramando seria a segunda pergunta mais quente do dia, mas ao ouvi-la berrar meu nome tão furiosamente, para que eu andasse logo e a acompanhasse, pensei que era melhor ficar quieto pela segunda vez... E segui-la, é claro.

Não podia, de forma alguma, deixar meu pai tomar conta do que eu deveria decidir. Se fosse preciso, eu me transformaria em duas, mas não largaria o Kaleido por nada desse mundo. Yuri devia estar confuso pelas minhas atitudes, mas conversas paralelas não resolveriam meu problema naquele momento, muito menos quando eu estava tão determinada a ir fazer o que eu mesma havia me sugerido naquela manhã, ao acordar. Se me demorei 15 minutos em casa para me arrumar, tomar banho e comer qualquer coisa, foi muito. Fui direto ao Kaleido Star falar com Kalos. E Yuri tinha de ir junto como testemunha. Sorte que ele já estava no Kaleido aquela hora da manhã, caso contrário, eu preferia ter a tal conversa com Kalos sozinha, a esperar mais tempo.

Bati na porta e esperei a autorização para entrar no seu escritório, como sempre. Ao me aproximar de Kalos, porém, percebi uma energia negativa naquele escritório. Não, não era magia... Era desconfiança e preocupação. Kalos não parecia estar de bom humor e o motivo eu descobriria logo a seguir.

- Kalos, eu vim aqui para... - comecei meu discurso, mas fui interrompida apenas com um gesto de Kalos.

- EU irei direto ao assunto, Layla. Por favor, sentem-se - Kalos mostrou as famosas cadeiras na frente de sua mesa e nos sentamos. Se eu já estava preocupada, imagino como Yuri não estava, já que não tinha ciência nem do por quê estava ali. Kalos prosseguiu friamente.

- Layla, seu pai acabou de me ligar. Suponho que o motivo pelo qual está aqui seja o mesmo do dele, não é?

Hesitei. Meu pai ligou para Kalos... Provavelmente para se certificar que eu não estava ali, enquanto já deveria estar em algum set de filmagens acertando outros detalhes, os quais ele não mencionara. Será que ele sabe dos meus planos? Minha determinação estava oscilando e tanto Yuri quanto Kalos perceberam, já que o olhar é a parte mais fácil de se decifrar de minha pessoa. Resolvi me adiantar, para resolver logo a situação.

- Kalos... Antes, diga-me sobre o que foi que vocês conversaram, por favor.

- Conversamos sobre isso - ele levantou um papel que já tinha em mãos antes mesmo de Yuri e eu entrarmos em seu escritório. Meu contrato com o Kaleido Star, renovado ano passado para os próximos três anos - Ele sabia que viria para cá, por isso me pediu para falar com você. Disse que você fará dois novos filmes, que concordou em fazê-los e que, claro, sairia do Kaleido Star.

- Mas que história é essa? Layla, você tem uma peça nova a fazer aqui! - Yuri finalmente disse alguma coisa, e não foi de total vão. Funcionou para que eu complementasse a minha idéia.

- É justamente por isso que eu estou aqui, Yuri. Kalos, eu continuarei no Kaleido Star, não se preocupe. Jamais faltaria com o que já concordei em fazer, especialmente com você.

Eu disse as últimas palavras com mais receio do que determinação. O que aconteceria quando descobrissem que eu não havia feito filme algum, apenas para continuar no Kaleido Star? Puro capricho? Talvez... E talvez, receberia mais críticas do que elogios e meu pai ficaria tão furioso que eu não poderia suportar... Mas até o momento, não ligava.

- Então, você não concordou em sair daqui? - Kalos perguntou a mim. Ao meu ver, ele não demonstrou, mas qualquer um veria que estava mais aliviado com a minha afirmação anterior. No entanto, as únicas palavras que ecoavam na minha cabeça eram "descobrir" e "encrencada". Suspirei e balancei a cabeça negativamente, como se concordasse com a pergunta de Kalos e tentasse esquecer as vozes na minha cabeça. Kalos apenas relaxou um pouco na cadeira e fez um sinal para que pudéssemos ir. Foi a minha vez de relaxar, ao perceber que ao menos Kalos não me perguntaria nada demais sobre essa história.

Segui minha rotina de treinos ao longo do dia como sempre, fingindo que nada acontecia e muito menos dando satisfações a qualquer um que ouvira boatos sobre meus filmes, inclusive Yuri. Garanto que, pelos olhares que ele me deu ao longo do dia, não estava nada satisfeito, mas, como sempre, respeitava minhas decisões... E também meu espaço.

----------------------------------------------------------

Conforme os dias passavam, eu a via cada vez com menos freqüência. Apesar de sempre estar presente nos treinos diários, parecia não se sentir sua presença. Nunca esteve tão distante, não só de mim, mas como de todos no Kaleido. Parecia estar ali - e ao mesmo tempo, não estar - por puro receio de que algo aconteceria. Claramente se percebia que ela estava vivendo contra o tempo, tentando driblar os diretores dos filmes e, é claro, o pai. O desgaste era tanto que eu podia jurar ver um ar de desistência nas suas, agora, poucas expressões que eu via.

Na semana seguinte, não a vi mais do que dois dias, em um tempo restrito de alguns minutos. Quando a vi pela terceira vez, extremamente acabada, com uma expressão de quem tentava suportar uma imensa e inerte responsabilidade, e um olhar mais sofrido ainda, não aguentei. "Afinal, eu sou ou não seu parceiro?!?", eu me perguntava. Mas algo me impedia. Não sei por quê, mas impedia-me de tentar arrancar os problemas dela e devolver soluções. Maldito receio! Dane-se! Não importava nossa relação agora. Layla estava com problemas, e o que eu melhor podia fazer agora era ajudá-la. Ela podia até me matar se isso a ajudasse, mas eu não a deixaria sofrer mais. Qualquer coisa do que vê-la naquele estado lamentável.

Ela estava em seu camarim, arrumando suas coisas, para partir mais uma vez. Bati na porta e ela me deu permissão para entrar. Já não estava mais com sua roupa de treino. Estava com seu famoso conjunto preto, fazendo rápido a maquiagem, como se alguém fosse pegá-la ali a qualquer instante. Expressão abatida, como se não comesse ou dormisse direito há dias. Acho que nunca havia reparado tanto nela quanto agora.

- Layla... Podemos conversar? - de primeira instância, eu estava receoso. Ainda não sabia como agir. Depois da última vez, quando a acusei de traição, hesitava mais ao perguntar coisas a ela, como se ela nunca fosse me responder sinceramente.

- Sim, Yuri. O que foi? - respondeu-me em um tom apressado, porém típico dela. Eu não sabia direito como começar, então, fui para a pergunta mais óbvia.

- Está tudo bem? Quase não a vejo mais. - Ela mal ligou quando eu falei. Apenas parou por alguns instantes e voltou a arrumar suas coisas. Insisti - Parece que você está sempre ausente, mesmo estando aqui, no Kaleido.

- Acho que é impressão sua, Yuri. Estou sempre por aqui, treinando como sempre e...

- Não, não está - a interrompi. Sua tentativa de amenizar o problema me irritou mais. Ela hesitou um milímetro, mas continuou a arrumar suas coisas. - Está parecendo uma máquina! Pode ao menos parar para me escutar?

- Não posso, estou atrasada - respondeu-me em um tom frio e indiferente. Senti que não fazia parte da vida dela, e o contrário também era verdadeiro. Não resisti e alfinetei.

- Ah sim... Atrasada. Como se você, Layla Hamilton, se atrasasse para algo. Atrasada para quê? Fugir dos diretores? Que eu saiba, você só deveria fugir apenas de alguns ladrões, enquanto estivesse em cena, em um de seus filmes... - Ela finalmente parou e olhou para mim, sem entender o por quê daquilo - ou será que está apenas fugindo do seu pai?

Hesitou mais. Pela primeira vez, eu vi temor nos olhos dela, como se um animal grotesco fosse devorá-la e ela não pudesse fazer nada a respeito. Será que considerava seu pai um bicho de sete-cabeças? Provavelmente sim, pelo que veio a seguir.

- E-eu... Não estou fugindo de ninguém! Agora saia, eu preciso terminar de ajeitar minhas coisas.

Não fiz o que ela me mandou fazer. Fiz o contrário, na realidade. Peguei uma das mãos dela e a fiz olhar para mim. Eu estava além do receio, do medo... E dos tapas, eventualmente. Ela me olhou, querendo respostas para tudo aquilo.

- Você sabe que precisa de ajuda. Quem melhor do que eu para ajudá-la?

- Quem disse que eu preciso de ajuda?! Eu estou perfeitamente bem e ninguém tem nada a ver com isso...

- Eu tenho! Estou ou não ao seu lado?! - Aquela pergunta que estava há semanas nas minhas entranhas finalmente saiu. Não sei se foi uma boa idéia libertá-la em uma hora de raiva, mas aquele momento parecia ser o certo. Ela me encarou como nunca o tinha feito, soltou seu braço de minhas mãos e me respondeu em um tom mais baixo e angustiado.

- Eu preciso ir. Até depois. - Ela não terminou de ajeitar seu camarim. Depois dessa, aparentemente, fria resposta, pegou o que já estava arrumado e foi embora.

Ah, Layla... Se ao menos eu soubesse o que se passa pela sua cabeça... Por que não confia em mim, eu já sei, não é necessário ser gênio para descobrir. Minha falta de confiança aquela vez resultou na falta de confiança que ela tem em relação a mim hoje em dia... Ciúmes ridículo! E agora?! Como vou ajudá-la, se ela não confia em mim?! Um dia, o pai dela irá encontrá-la... E eu quero que ela saiba que sempre estarei do seu lado porque... Eu realmente a amo... É... Fazia tempo que eu não refletia sobre isso, e essa falta de reflexão desandou nosso relacionamento. Tenho que recuperar essa falta... E melhor do que qualquer outra solução é ajudá-la no momento... Mas como...?


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri só podia ter ficado louco. Quem ele pensava que era para deduzir o que eu deveria ou não fazer?! Parecia um psicólogo que tive há muito tempo atrás, tentando adivinhar meus pensamentos e resolver meus problemas! Ora essa...

Pensamentos oscilavam entre um formigueiro e um vácuo. Às vezes, os pensamentos eram de revolta, às vezes de reflexão própria... Mas, por mais problemas que eu tivesse aquela hora, os pensamentos sempre terminavam em Yuri. Yuri... Sempre tentou adivinhar meus pensamentos, na verdade, mesmo não sendo meu psicólogo... Às vezes conseguiu, não direi que não. Mas por que insiste tanto? Não tem como me ajudar, especialmente agora. E a última coisa que quero é vê-lo com problemas... Mas por que mantenho distância ao invés de dizer isso a ele? Será que é isso que faço sempre quando alguém tenta se aproximar de mim? Eu me esquivo...? Todas as pessoas à minha volta chegaram comigo a certo grau limitado de amizade, nunca conseguiram ultrapassá-lo ou nem ao menos chegar nele... Nem mesmo Sora, alguém com quem compartilhei sonhos, meu passado, meus ideais... Ou Macquarie, alguém que cresceu comigo e nunca descobriu muitas coisas sobre mim, mesmo eu sendo um bebê chorão naquela época... E mesmo Cathy, minha colega de palco na Broadway, a qual, de certa forma, entende minha personalidade forte, mas não sabe meus fracos... Ninguém.

Não quis compartilhar a minha dor ou os meus problemas com ninguém, não depois do que fiz à minha mãe... Por mais que pensassem que ela morrera de uma doença degenerativa e incurável, os reais motivos, os quais jamais saíram da minha cabeça, foram simplesmente minhas palavras de ódio e de raiva que demonstrei a ela antes que morresse, puro egoísmo e egocentrismo... Por isso, eu não queria mais descontar o meu sofrimento em qualquer outra pessoa, que fosse meu parceiro. Ele é o que menos merece, mas provavelmente é o que mais está preocupado comigo... Toda essa tentativa de proteção provoca um efeito contrário... Mas que sina. E os pensamentos ferveram o dia inteiro na minha cabeça.

Voltei para casa apenas de madrugada, graças ao atraso de Yuri, ao atraso dos vôos e ao sermão de Cathy por eu ter chego atrasada. Mas a pior parte do dia ainda estaria por vir, quando eu pensava que ele (o dia) já teria terminado. Para a minha surpresa - e por falta de sorte com o destino - alguém me esperava aquela noite, sentado em um dos sofás da sala, com a pior expressão de raiva e inconformismo do mundo que se poderia imaginar. A última pessoa quem eu queria ver... A única pela qual eu fugi durante os últimos dias.

- Layla - uma voz fria e rude ressoou na sala. Minha reação não foi outra, senão hesitar e gelar. Parei na porta da sala e ali fiquei, olhando-o se levantar cautelosamente. - Como vai?

Seu cinismo e sua falsidade estavam tão fortes que mal parecia meu pai ali. Nunca o vira assim e aquilo me assustava. Para ajudar, a sala estava iluminada apenas por um abajur de baixo volt, o que ressaltava ainda mais o jeito amedrontador dele. Tentei ser a mais breve possível na resposta, mas tudo o que consegui foi gaguejar um pouco.

- E-estou bem.

- Pelo modo como me respondeu, suponho que saiba exatamente por que estou aqui, não é mesmo? Então, faça o favor de se lembrar do que eu a mandei fazer nas últimas semanas.

O modo rude dele me controlava. Quando era cauteloso, paralisava. Quando utilizava desse meio para me dar uma ordem, eu respondia o que ele me mandava, não importando o tom de voz que eu impunha. Apenas falava. O medo estava tão grande que procurei sussurrar, por mais que eu não entendesse o porquê dos meus temores aquela hora.

- V-você... Disse para eu representar nos dois filmes e acertar os últimos ajustes ao longo dos dias com os diretores... E também disse para eu desistir do Kaleido e da Broadway...

- E o que foi que você fez?

-... O contrário... - respondi mais baixo ainda. Não consegui mais encará-lo diretamente. Apesar disso, aproximei-me dele, a fim de querer uma conversa menos assustadora. Mas o efeito foi contrário ao que eu imaginei.

- Eu deveria estar em Londres há 4 horas atrás. Deveria estar em uma reunião importantíssima no momento, mas você resolveu não obedecer às minhas ordens! E o que eu tenho de fazer? Laçá-la pelas pernas!

Eu estava no sofá adjacente ao dele, mas podia senti-lo à minha frente, como se aquelas palavras fossem me engolir a qualquer instante. Estava muda, não conseguia dizer o que pensava. Por que as palavras não saíam? Eu queria, mais do que tudo, dizer que jamais desistiria do Kaleido Star, por exemplo, e que aqueles filmes não me importavam, mas... Não saiu.

- Esses filmes eram importantes para a Hamilton Foundation, Layla! Você só me causou problemas com esses caprichos ridículos!

Ele não parava de falar. Aquela tristeza imensa apoderava-se de mim. Mas a raiva também era presente. Como não consegue ver o meu lado? Por que sempre os lucros vêm primeiro? Por que os negócios são mais importantes que nossa relação...?

- Por ignorar os fatos, só está piorando a situação! Por que não me ouviu, Layla? Por quê?

- Porque eu nunca quis largar o Kaleido Star para fazer dois filmes quaisquer sem motivo!

Saiu. Apenas vomitei aquelas palavras e o encarei. Ele ficou estático por alguns segundos, mas a raiva logo tomou seus olhos novamente. Aquele olhar simplesmente me deu mais desespero ainda, mas eu não parei.

- Nunca entendeu os meus motivos, os meus ideais, por isso os chama de caprichos! Mas o que eu posso dizer é que jamais esqueceria o Kaleido para fazer algo menor do que ele! Jamais!

- Não ouse levantar sua voz para mim! Olhe o tom que está usando, Layla Hamilton!

Hesitei. Não havia percebido, mas estava gritando. A raiva transformou-se em ódio e eu não medi a altura da minha voz. Macquarie estava no pé da escada, ouvindo tudo, assustada, não pensando em interferir. Ambos nos fitávamos de um jeito estranho. Parecíamos ter o mesmo olhar: raiva, porém, tristeza. Ele prosseguiu, depois daqueles segundos de silêncio.

- Tem idéia do quão foi egoísta nas suas últimas palavras? Nunca negou uma ordem minha, muito menos mentiu para mim. E ainda por cima, gritou comigo. Diga-me agora: onde está a minha filha?

Minhas lágrimas forçavam para sair, mas eu as impedia. A raiva estava maior e o desespero para berrar, maior ainda. Mas me controlei. Disse as próximas palavras em forma de sussurros.

- Ela está bem na sua frente, pai. A diferença é que, agora, ela já sabe falar... - ele ficou mudo, fitando-me. Eu continuei, sem me importar com mais nada - E ela está dizendo que jamais largará o Kaleido Star por qualquer outra coisa que não possua o mesmo brilho que ele!

- Você acabou com metade das ações da minha empresa! Acabou com um contrato que eu deveria estar assinando agora! Está colocando a empresa que irá para o seu nome abaixo!

- Não me interessa a sua "querida" empresa! Não importa quantas empresas eu tiver de derrubar, se assim eu conseguir realizar meus sonhos! - O interrompi, outro fato que jamais acontecera na minha vida. Ele não podia acreditar no que eu estava falando. Foi a sua vez de paralisar. A tristeza aflorava sobre seus olhos, mas assim como eu, não a deixava cair. Jurei tê-lo visto tremendo por uma fração de segundo, mas foi só. Quando voltou a falar, sua voz estava amargurada e rouca. Pensei que assim seria melhor, mas só piorou o que veio a seguir.

- Eu sempre dei o melhor para você... E tudo o que você faz é desonrar seu nome e seu sangue com esses caprichos! ... Se fosse viva, sua mãe estaria envergonhada.

Ao ouvir aquele nome, arregalei os olhos e não voltei mais a ficar com raiva. "O que foi que ele acabou de dizer...?", pensei. Até Macquarie paralisou. Garanto que também não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir. Ele disse as piores palavras que eu poderia ouvir em toda a minha vida em apenas alguns segundos. Como ele pôde dizer aquilo? Como...?

Todos meus pensamentos sumiram em questão de milésimos, e tudo o que restou foram aquelas suas últimas palavras. E ele não havia acabado.

- Não se preocupe... Jamais voltarei a pedir ou mandá-la fazer algo para o nosso bem. Já me decepcionou o suficiente para uma vida inteira. Até outro dia... Layla - e saiu de casa.

Assim que ele saiu da sala, tudo o que fiz foi despencar no sofá como nunca havia feito antes e desabar rios de lágrimas de meus olhos. Foi involuntário, não foi preciso nem chorar para isso. Elas apenas caíam e eu as sentia arder mais do que o próprio fogo. Macquarie veio logo em seguida ao meu encontro. Tentou me animar, mas eu não me mexia. O máximo que fiz foi me encostar no sofá e me largar ali. Ela não teve outra escolha, a não ser chamar o primeiro número que viu quando pegou meu celular: Yuri.

Tudo o que pude ver - mas mal raciocinei - foi Macquarie ligando para alguém que eu conhecia muito bem, mas não me importei naquela hora. Tudo o que eu queria era que aquela dor passasse, e mais uma vez, chorar não adiantava. "Sua mãe estaria envergonhada" era o que ecoava na minha cabeça, sem parar. A última coisa que me lembro daquele momento foi a voz de Macquarie dizendo que alguém estava vindo às pressas. Depois disso, apenas silêncio. Um vazio na minha mente; um vácuo.

Não apaguei. Apenas fiquei ali, esperando que qualquer coisa acontecesse e me acordasse daquele pesadelo. Não aconteceu.

Esqueci-me do banho que estava prestes a tomar. Quase me esqueci de recolocar a camisa que havia tirado. Depois de atender aquela ligação e ouvir Macquarie falar desesperadamente que Layla estava com problemas, a única coisa que pensei foi em qual seria o caminho mais curto para chegar à mansão dos Hamilton. Que eu me lembre, meu carro nunca havia chegado a uma velocidade tão impressionante quanto aquela, exceto por aquela vez... Ah sim... Aquela vez em que discutimos, na qual ela me disse que eu não acreditava no meu futuro... Minha raiva fora descomunal... E agora, o motivo é totalmente o contrário. Amor... Será que mais uma vez eu cairia naquelas famosas perguntas retóricas?

Soltei uma risada completamente forçada e me concentrei em desviar dos carros. Cheguei pouco mais de 5 minutos depois ao meu destino. Bati na porta às pressas e uma Macquarie totalmente perdida me atendeu. Mal falei com ela; apenas entrei na casa e fui em direção de onde a empregada apontara.

O coração acelerou quando a vi, sentada em um dos sofás, em silêncio. O que poderia estar errado, se apenas estava sentada no sofá? Ao me aproximar, no entanto, notei o rio de lágrimas que escorria do seu rosto e o coração acelerou mais. Sentei-me ao lado dela e tentei fazê-la reagir.

- Layla? Está me ouvindo? Layla? - nada acontecia. A alma dela parecia não estar ali, muito menos sua voz. Minha preocupação aumentava a cada segundo, mas eu não sabia o que fazer. A única coisa que me veio em mente foi ajudá-la a subir até o quarto e a se deitar na cama. Naquele estado, era impossível ajudar mais do que isso. O jeito era esperá-la pegar no sono e falar com ela quando estivesse melhor. A idéia era também esperá-la acordar, mas preferi ir embora. Por algum motivo (ou instinto) achei melhor ir, caso contrário, ela poderia acordar em um grande susto, e aí sim não me diria nada. Beijei sua testa de leve e saí de seu quarto em silêncio, na esperança de que amanhã seria um melhor dia.

- Ligue-me se acontecer algo e avise-a para ir ao Kaleido Star quando acordar, por favor. - pedi esse favor à Macquarie antes de sair de lá. Ela também parecia estar aos prantos há alguns minutos atrás, mas resolvi não comentar nada. Ela apenas confirmou o pedido com a cabeça e eu parti. "Layla, por favor, esteja boa amanhã... Ou pelo menos... esteja", pensei enquanto dirigia até minha casa. Deveria ter ficado lá para quando acordasse... Teria sido um ato de covardia ir embora...?

Será que errei de novo...?


	4. Chapter 4

PHOENIX IN ASHES, PHOENIX REBORNING FÊNIX NAS CINZAS, FÊNIX RENASCENDO - 4ª PARTE

Quando acordei naquela manhã, eu era um nada. Meu corpo estava muito pesado e mal conseguia abrir os olhos em um primeiro momento. O cansaço mental foi tanto na noite passada, que agora havia um vazio dentro de mim e de minha mente. Uma escuridão, um vácuo me corrompia, como se as palavras ouvidas por mim ontem à noite tivessem se apoderado de mim e me corroessem a cada instante.

Ao sair do quarto, pude ver nos olhos de Macquarie que a preocupação se transformara em pavor ao me olhar. Não foi pela minha aparência, já que eu estava vestida normalmente e mostrava uma expressão facial normal. O motivo de tanto temor fora o meu olhar. Ao me ver no espelho anteriormente, percebi um olhar vazio e medonho, mas não refleti sobre ele, como normalmente faria se eu estivesse em sã consciência. No entanto, pude senti-lo piorar sua escuridão quando Macquarie, receosa, soltou em súbito o pedido que Yuri a fizera na noite anterior. Meus olhos fitaram os dela, fazendo-a petrificar de medo. Mas, ao invés de ser rude tanto quanto meus olhos, respondi-lhe um simples "ok" e saí de minha casa, rumo ao Kaleido Star. Afinal, a minha idéia era justamente ir até lá. Estranhamente, minha mente começou a pensar somente em coisas novas com relação à nova peça do Kaleido e em relação à minha técnica, e eu gostaria de começar a colocá-las em prática naquele mesmo segundo.

Junto à escuridão do meu olhar podia-se notar, no entanto, determinação. Macquarie não soube explicar o que sentiu além do medo e da preocupação, mas eu parecia saber exatamente o que fazer dali em diante, como se nada tivesse acontecido há algumas horas atrás.

Não consegui dormir mais do que 3 horas naquela noite. Eram 5 horas da manhã e eu já estava no Kaleido Star, treinando apenas com o intuito de esperar por Layla. A busca pelos motivos que me levaram a não ficar em sua companhia na noite anterior não saíam da minha cabeça. E se aconteceu algo nesse meio tempo... Eu jamais me perdoaria.

Felizmente - ou talvez não -, não demorou muito para que eu a visse... Ou, pelo menos, visse parte dela, já que a mesma não parou na sala de treinamento nem para me dar bom dia. Apenas vi louros cabelos passando reto pela porta e os passos de seus saltos se afastando. Resolvi segui-los, é claro. Não tive outra escolha, na verdade. Meu coração palpitava ao vê-la ali, mas estava acelerado e cheio de dúvidas em relação ao seu estado. Estaria ela melhor?

Por conta dos meus pensamentos, demorei mais do que devia para segui-la. Quando percebi, ela havia entrado na sala de Kalos. Obviamente, eu não entraria ali sem permissão, nem que batesse na porta. Portanto, esperei-a sair.

O coração parecia querer sair pela boca quando ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo, mais ainda quando a fitei diretamente nos olhos. Senti uma energia terrível ao mirar aqueles olhos vazios, sem fim e determinantemente desafiadores, e sua postura me trouxe uma certa angústia, não sei de onde. Aquela era mesmo a Layla...?

- Siga-me - disse-me rudemente, quebrando qualquer pensamento que eu poderia ter aquela hora. Nunca havia me tratado de forma tão estranha e, pelo visto, não tinha sido o único, já que antes que ela fechasse a porta do escritório de Kalos, pude ver a expressão perturbada do mesmo.

Era quase impossível que ela estivesse "tão bem assim". Não parecia ter sofrido o que sofreu ontem, muito menos ter ligado. O que teria acontecido com ela? Estava irreconhecível, mesmo tendo dito apenas uma palavra até agora. O que perguntar a ela? COMO perguntar a ela...? Acho que minha mente nunca esteve tão cheia de dúvidas como nos últimos dias...

Ao chegar à sala de treinos, ela mal me esperou. Tirou a sua jaqueta de sempre, colocando-a em uma cadeira e virou-se para mim de um jeito imponente e forte, não do jeito "Layla" de sempre, mas um jeito, no mínimo, estranho. Enquanto se alongava, dirigiu-me a palavra.

- Falei com Kalos a respeito da nova peça. Eu não estava nem um pouco contente com a técnica proposta pela Mia, por isso, resolvi fazer algumas mudanças. Tive várias idéias e Kalos me autorizou a colocá-las em prática. - ao me dizer isso, pensei que "talvez" ela tivesse imposto essa condição ao Kalos, e não pedido autorização, mas enfim... Apenas a observei dizer aquele monte de palavras, as quais não tinham nexo algum com o que havia acontecido ontem.

- Por que isso agora? - perguntei normal e seriamente, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Tenta ruma conversa sobre ontem era o que eu mais desejava, mas estava difícil... Até a sua próxima fala.

- Porque a idéia de Mia para a nova técnica estava... Fácil demais. Melhorá-la será a melhor opção para tornar a próxima peça... Inesquecível

Ao dizer isso, a fitei em silêncio como nunca havia feito antes. O modo como frisava algumas palavras nas suas frases, o modo de se mexer, o modo de me olhar... Tudo estava assustador e contrário ao que ela costumava ser. Parecia ter... Perdido a personalidade que tinha, ou pelo menos parte dela. As dúvidas e inquietações aumentaram tanto na minha cabeça que não agüentei ficar mais tempo calado.

- Layla... O que foi que aconteceu ontem?

Perguntei calmamente, porém, preocupado. Pensei que ela ficaria muda, mas enganei-me mais uma vez. A resposta que recebi foi a mais rápida, grossa e inesperada. E o pior: não tinha nada a ver com o que eu havia perguntado.

- Suba, não temos tempo! - ignorou completamente a minha pergunta e subiu na base do trapézio mais próximo a ela em questão de segundos. "Muito bem, já que quer assim, vejamos em que mais você mudou", pensei, enquanto subi na base oposta à dela. Observei-a fazer os primeiros movimentos sem piscar. Estavam mais precisos e menos vivos que o de costume. Nem imaginava o que viria a seguir. O pior que eu podia esperar - e até o que eu não podia - aconteceu. Eu não entendi de início, mas me deu calafrios. Aquilo que estava vendo não era o que Layla costumava fazer, muito menos era algo positivo para a próxima peça no Kaleido Star. Toda a energia do palco se concentrou nela e foi exposta para mim de uma forma completamente negra enquanto a impulsionava no ar, mesmo participando da técnica com ela. Os braços abertos no ar, a pose forte e sua posição só poderia significar uma coisa: a fênix. E não era algo brilhante, não era algo revigorante, muito pelo contrário. Era macabro, negativo e só me trazia péssimas recordações, por mais que eu tentasse não acreditar que aquela ali era a Layla... A minha Layla.

Uma nova fênix surgia... Não era nada comparado à grande e maravilhosa Fênix Dourada, ganhadora do maior festival do mundo. Não cabia mais em Romeu e Julieta e, aliás, não acredito que caberia em peça alguma, nem se fosse de terror. O que estava diante dos meus olhos não era mais algo fabuloso ou digno de se amar, mas sim, um motivo de pavor e angústia que jamais pensei ter e que jamais conseguiria descrever para alguém. O pior animal que poderia ter existido em toda a face da Terra acabara de surgir diante do meu olhar: uma Fênix... Negra.

Minha mente despertou da escuridão em que eu me encontrava quando o trapézio escapou das mãos de Layla e esta caiu na rede de proteção, bem no "grand finale" de sua técnica. O alívio no meu rosto, pela técnica não ter sido completada a ponto de que eu não pudesse mais respirar, era claro. Mas ele não durou muito, ao que percebi que ela já havia se levantado para repetir o que tinha feito há segundos atrás. O olhar determinado e perfurante, de tanto ódio, já dizia que ela não pararia por nada, o que me assustou ainda mais, por mais que isso já fosse esperado, vindo dela. Mas o que viria a seguir? Não tinha como imaginar. Se de primeira, ela já havia tirado o meu ar, imagino quando a técnica estivesse pronta... Que surpresas mais eu teria naquele dia? Já não bastava tentar suportar observá-la naquele estado, quanto mais aquela Fênix Negra e maldita. Minha vontade de falar com ela aumentava cada vez mais, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu tinha um medo tremendo de que algo acontecesse com ela, caso eu forçasse uma fala, e, evidentemente, acontecesse algo comigo, caso eu tentasse. Mas o amor tinha de vencer... Uma hora ele se revelaria. Mas quando...?

Eu não queria parar de jeito nenhum. Aquela técnica, à medida que eu a aperfeiçoava, apoderava-se de mim, de tal forma que eu não conseguia me conter, tinha de fazê-la de novo e de novo. O mundo à minha volta parecia ter sumido, assim como todos os meus pensamentos. Tudo que eu sentia era apenas eu mesma e os trapézios. Minha mente só estava direcionada à acrobacia, a qual era aperfeiçoada a cada segundo. Nada mais existia além daquilo, nem mesmo Yuri, por mais que ele estivesse ali comigo, impulsionando-me no ar e me ajudando. Eu voava cada vez mais alto e, pela primeira vez, não me importava para onde. Apenas queria que sentissem aquela técnica da forma que eu desejava que a sentissem. E pela expressão de meu parceiro, estava conseguindo exatamente o que eu queria e um semblante de satisfação se formava no meu rosto.

Minha respiração e meu sangue corriam dentro de mim conforme meus pensamentos se conectavam com minhas idéias. Apenas eu existia naquele momento e os outros existiam porque eu queria que o fizessem em minha função e apenas minha. O prazer que sentia ao ver pavor no rosto de quem me assistia era claríssimo e descomunal. Não importava se eu caísse dez, quinze, mil vezes naquela rede de proteção. A cada impulso que eu dava, aqueles sentimentos impregnavam-se em mim e me concediam mais vontade para continuar aperfeiçoando a técnica e minha maior vontade era berrar para o mundo o que eu havia conseguido, para que este ouvisse a minha glória.

Aquela técnica havia me dado um poder incrível, o qual eu jamais tivera ou usufruíra anteriormente. Se eu me olhasse no espelho naquele momento, veria um brilho em meus olhos que jamais sentira antes e chamas ardendo incansavelmente à minha volta, queimando cada parte do meu ser e espalhando-se por qualquer lugar que eu passava. A vitória era minha, e ninguém a tiraria de mim novamente. Ninguém.

Um riso estranho e cruel ecoou por toda a sala de treino. O que aquela risada me fez sentir provocou minha queda do trapézio pela primeira vez no dia. O que era aquilo que estava em Layla? Não era mais ela... AQUILO não era mais ela.

Minha queda fora praticamente imperceptível, já que aquele ser medonho não precisava mais de minha ajuda para ser impulsionado, ele o fazia sozinho. Minha única opção, mesmo que tivessem visto que caí, era sair de lá o quanto antes, pelo menos por alguns segundos, para que o ar voltasse a entrar nos lugares certos do meu corpo. O clima e o ambiente daquela sala estava tão espesso e frio que eu tinha de sair de lá, caso contrário não saberia o que poderia acontecer comigo.

Afinal, o que aconteceu ontem? Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores, não parei de pensar sobre isso. Macquarie estava na mesma situação de desespero que Layla... Isso só poderia significar que ambas sofreram com a mesma coisa. E como a relação de ambas é ligada pelo passado, então só há uma explicação para o ocorrido... Sr. Hamilton. Pude imaginar o que aconteceu, mas não pude imaginar o que ele teria dito para Layla que fosse tão horrendo a ponto de mudá-la daquela forma. Apesar disso, pensar sobre o que aconteceu seria estupidez de minha parte naquele momento. Afinal, havia alguém naquela sala de treinamento que eu não conhecia mais e precisava de ajuda. Não importava o que acontecera, Layla necessitava de ajuda imediata, mesmo que se recusasse. Talvez o fato de não expor seus sentimentos e guardar mágoas dos pais tenha criado aquele monstro que, agora, possuía olhos cor de sangue, por mais que as safiras ainda estivessem nos seus lugares de origem.

Fora a minha vez de mudar o olhar. Parei de andar no mesmo segundo em que minha determinação veio à tona. Se o que ela precisava era de um ombro amigo, ninguém melhor do que eu. E não penso nem no que dizer a ela em relação aos meus sentimentos, porque eles também virão à tona no momento certo. Estava na hora de agir e não de pensar, porque afinal... Eu amo Layla. Sorri de leve e dei meia-volta, caminhando rumo à sala de treinos em que ela - ou alguém na pele dela - estava. E aquele ser não me assustaria mais. Ele conhecerá o verdadeiro Dark Yuri, enquanto Layla perceberá o verdadeiro significado de sua e de minha existência: nós.

Apesar de minha grande confiança, o coração acelerou um pouco quando me aproximei da sala de treinamento. Ouvi vozes... Incluindo a de Layla, praticamente aos gritos. Apreensivo, apressei meu passo para saber o que estava acontecendo. "Por favor, que as coisas não piorem mais do que já estão...", pensei enquanto quase corria. Layla... Estou chegando.


	5. Chapter 5

PHOENIX IN ASHES, PHOENIX REBORNING FÊNIX NAS CINZAS, FÊNIX RENASCENDO - capítulo 5

Ao aparecer na porta, todos se calaram e olharam para minha direção. Ali eu vi Layla e mais três pessoas. Sr. Kenneth, cliente do Kaleido Star há anos - o qual, por sinal, ingressou-me no mesmo, junto de Layla -, seríssimo e calado; um Ken totalmente perturbado, talvez pelo jeito em que Layla se encontrava - ou pela briga que aparentemente acabara de acontecer - e um Kalos extremamente alterado e fora de si, o qual eu jamais pensei que veria em toda a minha vida. Layla não estava diferente, mas algo nela havia mudado, nos poucos minutos que fiquei fora dali. Ela não estava mais com uma expressão de crueldade prazerosa no rosto. Apesar da raiva que demonstrava, havia um "quê" de desespero junto dessa irritação repentina. O que quer que Kalos tivesse dito a ela, mexeu com sua personalidade, mais do que já estava, e eu estava prestes a descobrir o que era.

- O que aconteceu por aqui? - perguntei, ao me aproximar. Layla simplesmente me perfurou com os olhos e ameaçou sair da sala, mas Kalos a impediu, da pior forma possível. Eu ainda não acreditava naquela situação. As duas pessoas que eu menos esperava brigando estavam ali, em um duelo verbal de quem gritava mais alto, no meio do Kaleido Star, lugar de paixão extrema de ambos, até onde eu sabia.

- NÃO OUSE SAIR DAQUI ANTES DE DAR SATISFAÇÕES! - Kalos gritou com ela. REALMENTE gritou com ela. Eu estava pasmo com tudo aquilo e foi difícil processar os acontecimentos. Layla parou na hora e e voltou a se aproximar dele, como se fosse atacá-lo. Mas, ao invés disso, praticamente sussurrou o que falou a seguir, tamanho ódio que aparentava sentir e não querer soltá-lo de uma vez, por mais que seus olhos indicassem o contrário.

- Dar... Satisfações? Você... Acabou de me DEMITIR e quer que eu dê.. SATISFAÇÕES?

- Esperem um pouco. - agora sim, eu estava confuso. Kalos despediu a Layla? DESPEDIU Layla? Eu estava... Perplexo. Nunca estive tão perdido assim. E inconformado pelo que estava acontecendo, é claro. - Kalos, que história é essa?!

- Você ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer. Estava treinando com ela também, não estava? A sua sorte é que parece estar tão surpreso quanto nós três ao vermos o treinamento dela, senão também não desejaria mais vê-lo na minha frente novamente!

Ken e o Sr. Kenneth mantinham-se em silêncio, cada qual com sua expressão de horror e de concordância, respectivamente. Eu trocava olhares com todos eles, ainda sem entender direito. Por que Kalos mudou de atitude daquela forma eu não sabia, mas definitivamente estava quase tão assustador quanto Layla. Minha única opção era manter a calma, caso contrário, imagino que aquilo não acabaria do jeito que estava... Acabaria pior.

- Kalos, você me pediu para cuidar disso, eu só estava...

- O QUÊ? - Pronto. Agora sim eu havia destruído o que eu poderia ter consertado com aquela mísera fala. Sair daquela sala não havia sido uma boa idéia, afinal. Para variar, eu errei nas minhas escolhas! Ela provavelmente interpretou o que eu disse como algo do tipo "Eu que iria demitir você, não ele", mas enfim... Era tarde demais para consertar. - Quer dizer... Que você também está envolvido nisso? E não me disse uma palavra? UMA SÓ PALAVRA? Ótimo! Vocês todos conseguiram me tirar do sério!! ...Façam... O que quiserem, daqui em diante. Eu desisto, de todos vocês! DESISTO!

"Espere... O quê?!?". Eu a vi sair daquela sala às pressas, deixando três homens com expressão de incredulidade clara no rosto. Ela disse... A palavra "desistir"? Duas vezes, ainda por cima, para reforçar... Saiu do lugar que mais ama, desistiu de tudo e de todos... Afinal, o que é aquela pessoa que acabou de sair daquela sala?! Eu simplesmente me virei para Kalos, o qual estava mais calmo, porém, com a mesma expressão que a minha, e me perguntei se aquilo realmente acontecera.

- Está na hora de você cumprir o que prometeu, Yuri - o Sr. Kenneth finalmente falara alguma coisa, mas... Grande coisa falar algo que eu não entendi. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? ... Pelo visto, ele sabia o que Kalos havia me dito para fazer, naquela mesma manhã, ou seja, sabiam sobre a situação de Layla. Então... quer dizer que aquilo que Kalos fez não passara de uma...

- ...Encenação? - completei meu pensamento em voz alta, perguntando para Kalos, mais incrédulo ainda.

- Vá falar com ela. Só você pode consertar o que está errado na sua vida. - Kalos respondeu calmamente e saiu com o Sr. Kenneth pela outra porta. Ken ficou ali por mais um tempo, provavelmente dez vezes mais confuso do que eu estava até então.

De repente, eu me vi em tempos passados, quando Kalos e o Sr. Kenneth provocavam situações para que Layla e eu as contornássemos... Só que essas situações não haviam chegado no nível em que esta chegou. Quase não reconheci Kalos, quase não ME reconheci. Diferentemente das outras vezes, o assunto não se tratava apenas do Kaleido Star, era algo pessoal e mais confuso que deveria ser. Mas agora, tudo estava claro. O destino havia me ajudado a fazer o que havia proposto e nada me impediria agora. Saí às presas do Kaleido, na direção em que ela havia saído.

Quando a encontrei, ela estava na ponte, perto dos portões principais do Kaleido que a levavam à terra firme, andando rápido... Mas não tanto quanto eu. Corri até alcançá-la. Tinha de alcançá-la... Antes que fosse tarde.

- LAYLA!

-------------------------------------------------

Minha cabeça nunca latejara tanto quanto agora; meus pés nunca ficaram sem chão daquela maneira e meu coração... Meu coração jamais estivera tão dolorido e confuso... O que estava acontecendo comigo? Por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia perceber o que estava errado. Pensei que tudo estaria certo com a minha nova técnica, mas não foi assim... Eu não conseguia processar o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Eu estava bem e, de repente, não estava mais. Irritei-me com facilidade e com Kalos ainda por cima, alguém que sempre me ajudou no Kaleido, quem me ajudou a crescer ali dentro. E agora... Eu não pertencia mais àquele lugar, nem a nenhum outro. Por quê...?

Andava para fora do Kaleido sem rumo, destino ou futuro algum. Minha raiva ferozmente ainda existia e eu não gostaria de descontá-la mais naquele lugar. Depois da briga que acabei de ter, apesar dos pensamentos à tona, não sentia mais vontade de apresentar aquela técnica tão perfeita naquele palco. Eu só queria acabar com aquela incerteza misturada com raiva, ódio e tristeza, vinda de lugar nenhum, dentro de mim... Queria fugir... Fugir daquele lugar que me angustiava tanto... Fugir de...

- LAYLA!!!

"O... Quê?". Virei-me lentamente. Era Yuri, berrando incondicionavelmente e correndo na minha direção. Tentei correr... Tentei correr dele, mas... Por que minhas pernas não se mexiam...? Meu coração estava... Como ele estava? Eu não sabia dizer...

Yuri chegava cada vez mais perto e eu queria cada vez mais sumir dali, mas não conseguia. O que ele queria? E por que alguém dentro de mim gostaria de ouvir o que ele tinha para me dizer, depois do que fez...? "Ele sabia de tudo, Layla... Ele sabia do que estava para acontecer, ele sabia... Não o ouça... Por nada deste mundo...".

Mas... Por que eu passei a sentir um mundo de lágrimas dentro de mim de repente...? Por que essa vontade imensa de chorar?! Não... Impossível... Não pode ser isso. Impossível!


	6. Chapter 6

PHOENIX IN ASHES, PHOENIX REBORNING FÊNIX NAS CINZAS, FÊNIX RENASCENDO - CAP. 6

Disparei a berrar seu nome como se não houvesse amanhã. Ao me ouvir, Layla parecia querer fugir, mas não o fez. Senti que algo a segurou para fugir e se manteve nas dependências do Kaleido. Acho que, por ela não querer sair dali, eu nunca havia amado tanto aquele lugar como agora, isso é, se fosse este o motivo pelo qual a segurou ali.

Quanto mais me aproximei, mais ela parecia distante. A diferença é que, desta vez, notei uma certa tristeza nos seus olhos. Pelo visto, ela não havia falado tão sério quanto eu pensei que o tivesse feito ao se dirigir a Kalos. Um alívio momentâneo tomou conta do meu rosto, enquanto o dela transformou-se em uma fênix em fúria, perfurando-me com os olhos mais uma vez.

- O que você quer?! - Intimidou-me em questão de segundos. Nunca havia feito isso antes, mas, assim como muitas surpresas que tive durante o dia, esta não era diferente - Já não basta o que fez comigo?!

Ela realmente pensava que eu tinha feito alguma coisa. Por que não confia em mim, Layla? E por que essa maldita insegurança, JUSTO AGORA? Era melhor que eu me recompusesse logo!

- Layla - comecei calmo, mas sabia que ela não cederia. E algo também me dizia que se aquela confiança e determinação não voltassem, era capaz de não vê-la nunca mais - Eu não sabia o que Kalos iria fazer com...

- Ora, Yuri, não me faça rir! - interrompeu-me. Isso sim era esperado, mas não com o tom amargurado e forçado de ironias que ela usara. Claro, estranhei na hora, mas fiquei calado. Algo naquele olhar me dizia que eu tinha uma carta na manga e não poderia desperdiçá-la. - Está muito claro para mim que você sabia de tudo, desde o começo!

- Mesmo se eu soubesse, Layla... Não treinaria com você o dia todo, não ficaria em silêncio com algo do tipo e muito menos teria algo para esconder de você. - Fui simples, claro e direto desta vez, o que a fez hesitar por um segundo. Parecia ter se esquecido desse Yuri que estava aparecendo na sua frente agora. No entanto, não recuou com as minhas palavras, mas eu senti que seu ponto fraco estava prestes a aparecer. Eu não estava lidando com a Layla de sempre. Tinha de ser mais persuasivo, implicante, insistente e arrogante, apesar da idéia não me agradar nem um pouco.

- Deixe-me em paz, Yuri! Eu não quero ouvir explicações suas! Elas não me importam mais!! - o desespero tomava conta dela. Podia sentir cada parte do seu corpo tremendo por dentro. Seria ódio...? Não... Era algo mais forte do que isso... E, mais uma vez, eu estava prestes a descobrir o que era. Faltava só mais um pouco...

O que Yuri pensava estar fazendo?! Por que estava me atacando agora? Os motivos pareciam claros nos seus olhos, mas eu não conseguia distingui-los... De alguma forma, ele escondia suas verdadeiras intenções, e isso me deixava mais nervosa, mais apreensiva do que irritada... Deixava-me com mais angústia do que ódio... Não... Lágrimas de novo, não...

- Vai embora assim? Vai largar tudo o que mais ama? Tudo que sempre lutou na vida? Tudo pelo qual ganhou mérito...? - Ele dizia aquelas palavras de uma forma tão frustrante e calma para mim que dilaceravam-me por dentro. Eu não sabia explicar, mas quanto mais me entristecia, mais ódio eu colocava para fora e, de alguma forma, ele percebeu isso... Será que não era exatamente isso que ele queria...?

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO ME IMPORTA! ... Não... Me importa mais... - Mas... de onde saiu aquele berro...? Que sentimentos eram esses e por que eu não conseguia controlá-los? Qual a sua origem? Qual o seu propósito? Por que me assustavam tanto...?

- Não importa...? O Kaleido, o público, os aplausos... Nada mais lhe importa? Você ama o Kaleido, jamais o deixaria assim. Muitos aplausos virão depois, você não pode partir no meio do caminho. Não pode reagir dessa maneira, largando o que mais ama e tomando rumo nenhum na vida...

Aquelas palavras... Por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia esconder mais a minha tristeza... E mesmo assim, ainda não sabia o motivo dela. Forçava cada vez mais para não chorar, mas a dor era insuportável. Tão insuportável, que eu parecia querer explodir... Yuri me olhava de uma forma diferente da qual qualquer um jamais me olhara antes... Era inexplicável o modo de como parecia me vencer ali. Mas eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. O que ele me dizia eram apenas coisas ridículas, já que o Kaleido Star não importava mais para mim... Ou será que eu mesma estava me iludindo? Qual, afinal, era o significado de tanta raiva e tristeza? O olhar de Yuri me indicava que ele sabia o caminho e as respostas, mas minha mente não queria acreditar nele... E o coração? O que o coração lhe diz, Layla...?

O amor faz milagres... E eu podia senti-lo no meu rosto. Estava conseguindo trazê-la de volta, podia perceber em volta a sua áurea gloriosa. Mas algo a detinha. Algo a impedia de ceder. Seria orgulho...?

Dei o primeiro passo. Estava na hora de descobrir.

- Layla... Não faz nem idéia de por que foi demitida?

- De que me interessa isso?! Já disse que não me importarei mais com coisas fúteis!

- Ao menos, então, pode me responder por que o Kaleido Star existe...?

Ela hesitou mais uma vez, dessa vez por um tempo maior. Será que ela conseguiria me responder essa pergunta? As respostas eram sempre duras, mas a cada palavra minha, ela cedia um milímetro. Era certeza de que eu ganharia. Minha determinação estava ali, naquele instante, e realmente, nada mais importava... Além dela.

- Por que quer me confundir dessa maneira?! Eu não responderei a essa pergunta sem contexto algum! - eu apenas suspirei e dei um sorriso leve para ela. Queria mostrar, mais do que tudo, que eu estava ali, ao seu lado. Até então, ela ainda não havia percebido isso.

- O Kaleido Star existe para entreter e divertir as pessoas. O que você mostrou naqueles trapézios foi exatamente o contrário. E eu tenho certeza absoluta que você sabia o que estava fazendo, do contrário, não mostraria aquelas expressões de tanta satisfação, não é mesmo? Afinal, foi você quem me ensinou a amar aquele palco...

Eu estava calmo, porém desafiador. Talvez ela me quisesse morto naquele momento, mas eu não ligava. Esperava por respostas que vinham cada vez mais demoradas e com mais hesitação. Estava na hora da carta na manga.

- Eu não estava preocupada com esse tipo de coisa...! Minha nova técnica não foi feita para aprecio de todos, muito menos feita para entreter as pessoas. Eu simplesmente fiz o meu melhor e...

- ... Queria que a notassem com essa técnica. - a interrompi de um modo sereno, completando-a, de certa forma. Aparentemente, as últimas palavras causaram mais impacto do que eu supus. Mas eu não iria parar... Não agora. - Não... Na verdade, queria que ELE a notasse. Refiro-me ao seu pai. Ou o que aconteceu ontem foi mera coincidência para a sua atitude ter mudado repentinamente?

A resposta dela, primeiramente, veio com o olhar. Parecia que aquela barreira entre nós dois havia sumido e ela voltara a demonstrar claramente um sofrimento profundo. Percebi então, que daqueles olhos cheios de lágrimas, não caiu uma gota... E entendi que era justamente isso que faltava a ela. Apesar de odiar a idéia de vê-la sofrendo, ela tinha de acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas. O fato de nunca querer chorar só havia piorado as coisas. E por tê-la visto ontem derramando um mundo de lágrimas, só pude supor que ela ficara furiosa consigo mesma por não ter conseguido se conter. Só que não podia ficar escrava do pai para sempre, muito menos sofrer calada. Estava na hora de colocar isso para fora, Layla... E ser livre.

M-mas o que foi essa sensação que acabei de ter? Todos os sentimentos vieram-me à tona e eu perdi a noção de tudo e de todos... Segundo o que seus olhos mostravam, Yuri havia percebido a mesma coisa. Eu parecia ter afundado em um poço de ódio e lástimas sem fim, tamanha era a dor que eu sentia. Incontrolavelmente, ela bloqueava tudo que eu podia pensar de positivo no momento e expelia mais raiva e rancor do que qualquer outra coisa vista antes. Eu era um mero objeto com lembranças tristes naquele momento, controlado pelo ódio e impedida de amar. Ninguém poderia me ajudar e eu não queria aceitar ajuda ou consolo. Tudo o que eu queria era afastar tudo de mim, nem que isso tivesse de ser apenas com palavras.

- NÃO DEDUZA O QUE VOCÊ NÃO SABE!! ISSO NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM VOCÊ, ENTÃO CALE-SE!

- Não estou deduzindo, Layla, e é claro que isso tem a ver comigo, afinal, estou do seu...

-VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ DO MEU LADO! SE ESTIVESSE, TERIA IMPEDIDO KALOS DE FAZER O QUE FEZ! TERIA ME... Me...

- ...Impedido? Teria te impedido? - Ele estava mais calmo do que nunca. Éramos definitivamente Ying e Yang naquele momento. Quanto mais calmo ele ficava, mais confusa eu ficava e mais raiva eu queria demonstrar. Será que, realmente... Será que, talvez, eu queria que ele tivesse me impedido de criar aquela técnica...? - Você está confusa Layla. Deixe-me ajudá-la, por favor...

Ele se aproximou mais. Ao invés de afastá-lo com os meus gritos, eu o aproximei mais... Por quê? Por que tanta insistência?! Eu o queria longe... O mais longe possível e... Ele me ofereceu a mão... Não... Não desejo mão alguma!

- PARE! SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE!

Ele insistiu. Não acredito que o fez! Quando percebi, estava nos seus braços, relutando para ir embora. Por que não o fiz antes? Por que as lágrimas estavam cada vez mais evidentes, se tudo o que ele disse me irritou?! Por quê...?

Ela estava cedendo em meus braços. Relutava menos e minhas palavras pareciam confortá-la, por mais que suas falas dissessem o contrário. Eu estou aqui... Layla.

- Eu não vou sumir... Serei a última pessoa da sua vida que irá sumir da sua frente...

- Solte-me... Por favor, solte-me, Yuri...

Ela precisava de um conforto que eu não poderia dar. Precisava de uma família presente, a qual ela jamais teve... Por mais que amasse e confiasse em sua mãe, jamais foi exatamente o que ela queria. Eu podia sentir tudo o que ela queria me dizer apenas com gestos e silêncios curtos... Apenas... Com um abraço.

Minhas palavras tornaram-se sussurros, os quais entravam em concordância com o barulho do mar, envolto em brisas calmas, e com o silêncio do pôr-do-sol. Seria um pecado continuar berrando daquela maneira, perante visões tão lindas, incluindo a Fênix que ressurgia nos meus braços. Eu era um anjo, afinal... Não é mesmo?

- ... Eu sei o quanto é duro perder uma mãe e um pai... Achar que está só... Achar que, apesar do mundo de pessoas à sua volta, ninguém entende você... Sua solidão existe... E por conta disso, não quer confiar em ninguém... Eu sei de tudo isso, Layla...

Eu a fitei ternamente, como se ambos não fôssemos mais existir daqui a alguns segundos. Ela devolveu-me o olhar vazio e triste, porém único, que só não poderia quebrar aquele maravilhoso pôr-do-sol por ele ser eterno. Faltavam apenas algumas palavras-chave para conseguir. Três, em especial... Eu tinha certeza.

- É por isso que eu estou sempre aqui... E sempre estarei. Não poderei ser como um pai para você porque não sei como fazê-lo... Mas eu darei a minha vida para lhe suprir essa falta, se precisar... Porque eu te amo... Layla.

Senti seu corpo tremer e a crueldade em seus olhos quebrarem ao final da minha fala. Era indistingüível aquela sensação... Eu havia vencido e meu corpo fora jogado no chão, graças à perda de forças do ser esplendoroso à minha frente. Agora, a vitória derretia-se em lágrimas sobre os meus ombros.


	7. Chapter 7

PHOENIX IN ASHES, PHOENIX REBORNING FÊNIX NAS CINZAS, FÊNIX RENASCENDO - CAP. 7

Senti o chão voltar sob meus pés. Eu era querida por alguém, afinal... Não estava sozinha... E, pelo jeito, nunca estive. O calor de ambos se fundiu em um só e eu o abracei mais forte, com todas as minhas forças. Meus berros quebraram o silêncio que qualquer final de dia poderia manter - e para o alívio de nós dois, era apenas o final do dia, e não da minha vida. Eram apenas berros, envoltos de lágrimas e escuridão. Gritos que me libertavam do meu estado e devolviam a inocência de uma criança que jamais existira por completo no meu ser, que jamais quis sair ou se expor. Podia sentir toda a minha energia sendo descarregada para o espaço em formato de altos e constantes ruídos, que não cessaram, mesmo depois de minutos passados. Apenas foram ficando mais fracos, até o ponto em que eu não conseguisse mais forças para gritar, chorar, ou até mesmo, abraçar constantemente quem me salvou... Meu doce anjo...

Alguém me observava dali, de onde eu estava. Enquanto o resto de toda a minha ira esvaecia-se com um terno beijo que ali permitirmos nos dar, eu senti a presença de alguém incomum, o qual eu não esperava me visitar durante anos. E agora, eu tinha certeza, ela sempre esteve ali, do meu lado, mas nunca a percebi porque não queria perceber... Na verdade, eu jamais a envergonhei, não é mesmo... Mamãe? A última lágrima caiu simbolizando a minha volta, meu ressurgimento... O renascer de uma nova e poderosa fênix.

- Vamos... Vamos embora - Yuri quebrou aquele silêncio de uma forma doce para os meus ouvidos, cansados dos próprios berros. Levantou-se, ajudou-me logo em seguida e nós seguimos juntos por um largo corredor... Não, não me referia à entrada do Kaleido... Era uma estrada muito maior, cheia de opções para escolher, cheia de caminhos a tomar, cheia de obstáculos para sofrer... Chamada vida.

Não importava mais o quanto eu havia sofrido naquele dia. Os tempos se passaram sem que eu percebesse, porque aprendi grandes lições naquele dia, o qual desejei esquecer, mas não consegui. E mesmo me lembrando das rudes e cruéis palavras que ouvi naquela noite, sabia que alguém não concordava com elas e queria me ver lutando para ajudar a pessoa que as havia difamado. Aquela que me contava grandes histórias sobre fênixes quando eu era criança estava me mostrando o caminho durante todo esse tempo, e só agora eu o havia percebido.

Papai... Você é igual a mim. Sofre pela suposta perda do amor do passado e tem medo dele hoje em dia, porque acha que voltará a sofrer com isso... Você tem medo do carinho... Do meu carinho, inclusive, porque ele é uma forma de amor... E por isso me afasta com ofensas, dizendo sofrer supostas decepções que jamais foram explicadas... Mas você vai mudar. Precisa mudar. E ninguém melhor do que eu para ajudá-lo... Um dia, você irá entender cada palavra que penso no momento e entenderá meus ideais. Um dia, conseguirei lhe dizer tudo que preciso... E um dia, com certeza, você irá... Me **ouvir**.

_MIAMI - USA 1º Festival Mundial de Música Beneficente_

_- Senhoras e senhores, temos o prazer de apresentar o primeiro festival mundial de música beneficente! Convidamos inúmeros artistas para participar deste evento mundial do dia de hoje! Atores, atrizes, músicos e poetas estarão reunidos esta noite para mostrar um show jamais visto na história, onde artistas homenageiam artistas e, é claro, beneficiam o mundo inteiro com suas doações! Hoje, atores, atrizes, cantores, escultores, pintores e todos os grandes artistas que aceitaram estar aqui conosco, irão homenagear os seus respectivos ídolos, cantando suas respectivas músicas favoritas. _

_Como um pedido especial de uma de nossas artistas convidadas nesta noite, ela abrirá o show, não só homenageando a grande cantora Beyoncé Knowles, mas também o seu pai, Kevin Hamilton, com a letra da música a seguir. Com vocês, Layla Hamilton!_

Listen - Beyoncé Knowles **OUÇA** (tradução)

Escute,

a canção aqui no meu coração

Uma melodia que começo,

mas não consigo completar.

Escute, que o som do meu interior

é só o começo

para encontrar a libertação.

oh,

a hora virá

de meus sonhos serem ouvidos

Eles não serão jogados de lado

e transformados em seus próprios...

Tudo porque você não vai

escutar.

(refrão)

Ei, escute,

Eu estou sozinha em um cruzamento

Eu não estou em casa na minha própria casa

E eu tentei e tentei dizer

o que estava na minha cabeça

Você deveria saber que tentei

oh;

agora eu não acredito em você

Você não sabe o que eu estou sentindo

Eu sou mais do que você fez de mim

Eu seguia a voz

que você dava para mim

Mas agora eu tenho que encontrar a minha própria...

Você deveria ter escutado.

Há alguém aqui dentro

Alguém que pensei ter morrido

Há muito tempo...

ohhh eu estou livre agora

e meus sonhos serão ouvidos

Eles não serão jogados de lado sobre palavras

em seus braços

Tudo por que você não vai

escutar!

(refrão)

Ei, escute,

Eu estou sozinha em um cruzamento

Eu não estou em casa na minha própria casa

E eu tentei e tentei dizer

o que estava na minha cabeça

Você deveria saber que tentei

oh;

agora eu não acredito em você

Você não sabe o que eu estou sentindo

Eu sou mais do que você fez de mim

Eu seguia a voz

que você dava para mim

Mas agora eu tenho que encontrar a minha própria...

Eu não sei de onde pertenço,

mas eu irei mudar

se você não...

se você não for...

escutar

a canção aqui no meu coração

Uma melodia que começo

e irei completar

oh,

Agora eu não acredito mais em você

Você não sabe o que eu estou sentindo

Eu sou mais do que você fez de mim

Eu seguia a voz

que você pensa que você me deu

mas agora eu tenho que encontrar a minha própria...

minha própria voz.

_- Obrigada! Muito obrigada! _- Aplausos perfeitos, incríveis, incansáveis. Meu objetivo começava com a razão de minha vida: as maravilhosas palmas do público. Isso por você, papai... Você as ouviu?


End file.
